


Family don't end in blood, but it starts there

by Nerd_division



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Canon? What is canon? I certainly don't know, Dean and Cas Are Oblivious, M/M, Magic Stiles, Scott Mccal is a good friend, Stiles Is A Winchester, established relationship Sterek, this is very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_division/pseuds/Nerd_division
Summary: Stiles brothers Sam and Dean show up in town, an impromptu family reunion would have been uncomfortable even without the possibility of them hunting Stiles' boyfriend.Stiles' cannot deal with sneaking around with his boyfriend, breaking the new house wards, and his brothers obliviousness to the angel in love with him. Dealing with the monster of the week was the last thing on his mind.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 14
Kudos: 126





	1. Impala

"Derek, what's this?" Stiles holds out an old mythology book the page is turned to a picture of a horrid creature. Skin stretched over ribs, long clawed arms, some hair lined its face. Derek barely glances at the picture before returning to his own book.

"It's a Rougarou. A little like a Wendigo." 

Stiles frowned, this just confused him more. "Derek, what is _this_ one?" He holds out a page with a monster that sonned many faces. Derek does the same glancing thing.

"Rashaka, Hindu shapeshifter."

"Derek-" Stiles was smirking now, he could tell he was annoying Derek. Derek huffed and pushed himself off his chair and sat in the window seat next to Stiles.

He doesn't even need Stiles to finish the sentence before answering his question. "That's a Tommyknocker."

Stiles gets very excited. "I know about Tommyknockers!" Derek raises an eyebrow. "I saw an episode about them on Ghost Adventures!"

Derek is trying to hold back a laugh, "You watch Ghost Adventures? Isn't their terrible excuse of evidence ruined by your actual experiences with the supernatural?"

Stiles facked an experssion of shock. "Never! Scott and I marathoned it in junior high, we watch some of the better episodes now, when we can." He seemed a little sd before perking up again. "We would say up so late, then of course Scott got terrified and we'd watch an episode of The Office so that he could sleep."

Derek was laughing now, he could see Scott throwing a blanket over his head while the ghost hunters looked at the camera or replayed a piece of dust floating by. "you're such a dork!"

Stiles smacked him with a pillow and Derek caught it quickly, he yanked the pillow to his chest so that Stiles was inches from his face. "I might be a dork," said Stiles, "but you're the one in love with a dork."

Stiles pulled away right before they kissed, "Shit. Shit!" he was staring out the window. "Shit! Not now."

Derek looked out the window to see an old, black car driving down the street. It was so loud, Derek was surprised it didn't draw his attention earlier. Stiles started slamming the books, shoving them in boxes he would keep up in the attic where they sat. Derek watched nervously as the car pulled into the driveway before jumping up to help Stiles.

"Derek," Stiles turned towards him, "You need to leave, now. Out the back and just run home."

Stiles starts to hide his notes. Chucks one of Scott's abandoned hoodies into a box and kicks it to the corner. Derek grabs him by the arms so that he stops moving. "Stiles are you safe? Are you in danger?"

" _No_ you idiot. You are, now leave. Go." Stiles is already pushing his back towards the stair ladder. Derek practically jumps down, half out of nervousness and half to annoy Stiles.

Stiles trips on a table leg and rights the framed photo that fell. He pushes Derek out of the door and whisper-yells, "Go away, I'll text you." he slams the door on a confused Derek just as a knock to the tune of Shave and a Haircut raps against the door.

"Shit, shit , shit, shit." He mutters all the way to the door.

"Noah, it's Sam and Dean."

"I know." Says Stiles as he opens the door. Deans eye's are at Stiles chest and jump to his face.

"Kid, you grew!" Dean punches his arm and they pile inside. Stiles rubs his now sore arm.

When Sam and Dean plop themselves onto the couch Stiles checks down the hall, just to make sure Derek was really gone. He sees Sam kick Dean when he tries to put his feet on the table and snorts. He takes a shaky breath and sits down.

"Dad's not here yet, still down at the office." Things were always a little awkward with his brothers. He was so much younger, which is why John gave him to his brother Noah, who had adopted the name Stilinski to distance himself from the family business. It was like those extended family members who you knew were related to you, but not exactly sure how, and you only see them at the out of state weddings and funerals. Of course Stiles knew who they were, and exactly how they were related, but it still felt that way.

"Staying out of trouble I hope." Dean's question sounded more like a statement. Stiles thought about all the monsters he'd faced. Werewolves and Darachs and Kanimas. Holding Derek up from drowning. Laying paralyzed with Derek.

Stiles gets up and wanders to the kitchen, it was easier to answer if he wasn't looking at his face. "Yeah," he calls pulling glasses from the cabinet. "Yeah, you know, just me and Scott, still in lacrosse."

He sits back down and sets the glasses on the table.

Sam pipes up. "Any girls? You're around the dating age."

Stiles laughs nervously for two reasons. One, most people start dating stupidly young, Stiles was seventeen, he was past the first dating age. And two he was dating, a guy. A guy werewolf. He brings the water glass to his mouth and takes a large gulp.

"Or boys." Dean say's with a shrug. Stiles chokes on the water in his mouth and starts coughing profusely.

"Oh speaking of," Sam is talking to Dean, drawing their attention away from the coughing Stiles. "Castiel should be coming around tomorrow, he got caught up in Arkansas with a Rashaka."

Stiles thought this was curious. Sam's _speaking of_ meant it had to do with the previous statement, that previous statement was Dean questioning Stiles sexuality. Stiles suddenly wondered if Dean was gay. He couldn't possibly be, Stiles had seen him flirt and make comments about plenty of women, maybe he was bi? Or even pan?

"Rashaka, shapeshifter. Aren't those usually in South Asia? India and such?" Stiles recalled the earlier page he'd seen with Derek. God he had to stop thinking about Derek.

Dean and Sam looked at him suspiciously. "How do you know so much?" Dean had an interrogation face, Stiles felt as if he'd break and tell Dean all of his secrets.

"I'm not ten. And I know supernatural creatures exist, how could I not want to research everything about them?" It wasn't a full lie, he felt good about that.

When he had the time he sent a message to his father. Then two more.

**_Stiles S: Don't bring up Derek._ **

**_Stiles S:_ ** **_Or Scott._ **

**_Stiles S:_ ** **_Or Lydia._ **

He also sent one to Derek.

**_Stiles S:_ ** **_Hey, I'm fine. I'll explain later._ **


	2. Cuz I'm pretty?

Later that night Stiles' dad came home and chatted with the Winchesters. They ate takeout and discussed cases, he could tell his dad avoided werewolf incidents, Stiles was thankful. He was quiet, thinking. He wondered if his brothers could be like Alison. She was a hunter, but she'd never hurt Scott or Lydia or anyone else. Derek and Jackson where on the line, but that's because they were assholes.

"You know," Sam seemed to switch into business mode. "Beacon Hills is quite, of lack of a better term, a Beacon."

The older Stilinski snorted. "Tell me about it."

"Do you need help? Us hunters could access some stuff people in law enforcement are," Dean paused. "restricted to."

Translation: illegal, suspicious, unethical.

"We got hunters here. A little on the weaning side, but I could never deny family for a reunion. A purely social reunion." Stiles was glad his dad seemed less than eager to have hunters in town, not so glad they'd _stay_ in town.

"We'd be delighted to stay with you. What's the family name?" Sam was being curious.

"Argent." _Silver metal._

"Werewolf hunters," Dean leaned back. "Got a werewolf problem around here, sheriff?"

Stiles heart seemed to stop, he couldn't breathe in fast enough, his hands were clammy. There was no way they couldn't see the guilt on his face, he was probably red and sweating. They could probably see his thoughts written above his head.

"No problem, not anymore. Like you said, werewolf hunters." Even the older Stilinski looked nervous.

Sam cleared his throat and started picking up plates and glasses. Stiles joined him, hoping to escape Dean's gaze. The small smirk and cold eyes. Leaning back in the chair with arms crossed. He nearly dropped a plate.

"Hey, kid." Sam was already washing dishes, as if there wasn't an interrogation in the other room.

"Hey, Sam."

"How's school going? Last I heard you were top of your class."

Stiles snorts, but grades were a painful subject. "I was second, in like, junior high and a little bit of high school. I never surpassed Lydia Martin." He was good at grades. Not lacrosse or dancing or art, grades made people happy, grades are what made him interesting, valuable. And with everything going on, grades just couldn't keep up. Not anymore.

"You were valued for grades, right?"

"Yeah."

"I wasn't, but I got them anyway, for me. Do what's right to you kid, not what's right for others."

Stiles thought this was nice advice, but nice advice was rarely followed and never easy. "I don't mean to crush your perfect statement but, why'd you go back to hunting?"

"It was right for other people." Sam wasn't looking at him, he was looking at the dishes as if they held the answers of the universe. Stiles saw through Sam's exterior, to who he truly was. He was sad. Stiles saw himself, he wished he didn't.

They washed the dishes in silence for the rest of the time. The dining room was vacant, Dean in the living room, third beer and not even tipsy. He couldn't see his father.

"He's in the shower." dean hadn't even looked over, it was eerie. 

"Who's Castiel?"

"Cas," Dean corrected the name, "is a fellow hunter. Known him so long he's family."

Stiles felt a little sad he wasn't closer to them, they were blood, but they'd never called each other family.

"Oh, I thought he was, something else."

"What, my boyfriend?" Stiles nodded, Dean snorted. "As if."

Stiles pulled out his phone and clicked Derek's contact.

**_Stiles S: The car belongs to my older brothers._ **

**_Stiles S: They're hunters._ ** **_  
_ **

**_Derek H: Go upstairs._ **

Siles stared at the screen.

**_Stiles S: If you're up there I'll kill you._ ** **_  
_ **

"I'm going to bed, Dean. My dad will show you where the guest bedroom is."

Dean simply nodded. Stiles all but ran up the stairs, trying not to seem suspicious. When he opened his door no one was there. He looked around in corners and called Derek's name softly. A head popped up in the window.

"Jesus Christ! You're lucky I didn't push you off the terrace! Jackass." He pulled Derek over the window sill. Derek leaned in for a kiss.

Stiles hooked his ankle and pushed him he landed on the bed. "No kisses for you. I'm mad at you." He put on a pouting face. Derek smirked. "Okay, one. Because you're pretty." He gave a small kiss and sat beside him.

"You have to be quiet. They're both down there, awake. They knew the Argents name, I think Dean's suspicious about the towns werewolf status." He didn't stop to let Derek talk. "I am also eighty percent sure his boyfriend is arriving tomorrow."

Derek gives a small smile. "I didn't know you had brothers, sheriff Stilinski never talks about other sons."

"Noah's not my biological father, he's really my uncle. My biological father was John Winchester, way after his other sons. Noah took me in. I consider him my real father." When Stiles looked at Derek his face had gone pale.

"Winchester? You're a Winchester. Wow."

"Why-"

"Winchester's are some of the most feared hunters. They've died, gone to hell, nothings stopped them."

Stiles felt strange, hearing about his own brothers from someone who's never met them. "You know them more than me I guess." Stiles hears the shower turn off. "You should go, and if you refuse to stay away, maybe you should come after people are asleep." He was already shooing Derek out the window.

Derek leaned back in, "One kiss? Cuz I'm pretty?"

Stiles gave him two. "Now go away."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked!


	3. Cat's out of the bag

The second day of the Winchesters stay was a Saturday. Stiles told Derek and Scott he'd meet them in the library _soon_. They thought soon meant 'I'm eating breakfast with my dad' or 'have to pack up the research into the jeep'. Soon actually meant 'I'm sitting in the living room waiting for some guy to show up because I'm curious'.

So Stiles sat on the couch in the living room waiting of Castiel to show up. He scrolled absent mindedly through his camera roll while Sam typed on a laptop, books upon books lined the table and floor and even a bit of the couch, Stiles feared they'd breed, create more books and eclipse his space on the couch.

Dean walked in from the kitchen with a beer, Stiles wondered how many cases Dean brought with him. He plopped onto a chair and clicked on the television. He flipped to a Star Trek movie. Kirk and Spock were on two sides of glass. So it was Star Trek II The Wrath of Khan.

Stiles mouths the words as spock speaks, . " _I have been, and always shall be, your friend."_

Spock's hand places the Vulcan salute on the glass _"Live long and prosper."_ Kirks hand reaches up to meet it and Spock slowly leans against the glass. He has died.

Both Dean and Stiles say, "So gay." before cackling at the others response.

A sudden _woosh_ is heard and some papers are disrupted from their place. A man in a tan trench coat is standing in the living room.

"Holy fucking shit!" Stiles screams, jolting to his feet. His brothers laugh.

"Hello Dean, Sam, Stiles." He nods in their directions. "I will ward the house tonight."

"Stiles," said Dean, "meet Cas."

Stiles takes a large breath and sits back down causing more papers to shift. Stiles starts to see his relation to his brothers. "Sorry to be forward, but what the fuck are you?"

Cas looks down at the seated Stiles, Stiles felt weird, the look was void of the normal human response it wasn't empty just indifferent. "I am an angel of the Lord."

Dean nods, affirming the mans- angels, statement. 

"Angels? Really? I mean I guess that it makes sense, why wouldn't there be angels, there's plenty of demons."

"Most angels are dicks." Dean says. Sam snorts.

"Okay, yeah, whatever. I'm going to the library." Stiles picks up the bag he had packed and his phone and head for the door.

"Date?" Calls Dean.

"With chem homework, real dramatic date, always overreacts." Stiles closes the door behind him, laughing at his own mediocre joke. His phone starts ringing and he fumbles with keys in his hand to answer it. 

"What's up Scott?"

 _"Where are you?"_ Scott says from the phone.

"Sorry, family thing, brothers showed up. I'm leaving right now though." He presses the phone to his ear with his shoulder and unlocks the car.

_"Hurry up, it's getting difficult to keep everyone seated."_

"Yeah, yeah," Stiles starts the car, "I'm driving now, goodbye." He waits to hear Scott say goodbye and hears the beep of an ended call before tossing his phone onto the passenger seat.

He gets to the library fairly quickly, not much traffic to rival him, most people were having a late breakfast, catching up over text and watching the television.

The bag he packed krinkled when shifted from the many loose papers among the many manila folders. He hefted it off the seat and jogged into the library. He didn't know how to introduce his brothers into the conversation, but he had to, somehow.

Little did he know, he wouldn't have to. The minute he walked into the door all eyes were on him. He raised his eyebrows, "What's up guys?" He asked it slowly, inquisitive.

Scott was the first to speak, "Your brothers are _hunters_?"

Lydia was next, "You have brothers?"

Stiles looked at Derek with a disappointed glare. He just shrugged. He decided to speak while he had the chance. "Yes, I have brothers, no I wasn't adopted, kinda, yes they are hunters."

Mayhem erupted, everyone was speaking, speaking turned to yelling to be heard over the others. Derek watched with amusement from afar. When the group turned from Stiles to argue about what they were saying, Stiles walked over to Derek.

"I hate you." Stiles hugged him despite his statement.

"Love you, too." Derek hugged him back, using his height advantage to put his head on top of Stiles.

"Have you found what you're hunting?" Stiles muttered into Derek's chest.

"No," he responded, "but tonight I'm staking patrol at the park where it has placed its attacks. Want to help?"

Stiles lifted his head, "Do I get a weapon? Bet I could put nails on a bat, or barbed wire! Negan style!"

"You, get to wait in the car."

Stiles pouted. "Hey lovebirds," Lydia's sarcastic tone rung out. "mind joining the conversation?"

Derek and Stiles shuffled to their places around a small, and unfortunately short, table. Papers and books strewn about the table, Stiles added his bag to the pile.

"So it's big, dark, and mauls people. Great, it follows the description of everything we've fought." Allison seemed tired. She had probably stayed up studying, chemistry was sneaking up a final on them.

Scott took the lead, "Derek has agreed to patrol the park, I assume Stiles will be with him. Lydia, you, Allison, and Isaac will break into the morgue. If you can. I have another lead to follow, I'll probably be with Jackson. Who didn't show up." Scott seemed annoyed. He'd only ask Jackson for help if he really needed it, and Jackson not showing up pushed all the buttons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can have some fluff, as a treat. 
> 
> (Comments are always appreciated!)


	4. patrol

"This was supposed to be a harmless patrol. Good thing you brought a medic with you who can just patch that right up." Derek was holding his bleeding arm.

He looked confused at Stiles outburst, still huffing from running to the car. He looked out the windshield, not having lost enough blood yet to find Stiles funny.

"You have terrible bedside manner." he puffed out between slightly pained breaths. After catching a little breathe he managed to speak. "Where are we going?"

It was a simple question, and Stiles should have answered. He should have answered right away in fact, as he was the one driving. But he didn't.

He squinted, focusing, willing his brain to come up with a useful answer.

"How about Scott's, they've got supplies, his mom's at work, and he's dealing with Jackson." Stiles started to envy the others, breaking and entering was easy compared to dealing with a person bleeding all over your car.

"Fine." Derek barked. adrenaline wearing off and pain kicking in. Even Stiles could smell blood, it was starting to make him nervous.

Maybe Derek wasn't alright, maybe it was healing extra slow, maybe the bleeding is internal enough that even if Stiles bandages him up he'll need to get his arm amputated, maybe the cut will get infected he could die.

He started to voice his concerns, stating that the ER would be best. His concerns didn't seem to be taken seriously.

"I'll just waltz into the ER stating that I took a walk out at night, somehow ended up in the car of the sheriff's son bleeding out on his seats, at one in the morning, after being who knows where and ending up with the _sheriff's son_ , solid plan."

Stiles could tell Derek was being affected by adrenaline or shock or blood loss or something, that had been the longest phrase Derek has ever spoken to Stiles without taking time to stop and glare or brood.

Stiles thought about what he was going to say, most things could end up with him being thrown through the windshield. This phrase could be the deciding moment between life and death, the phrase that bring them closer as people.

Stiles looked at Derek, and said, "You could say you protected me?"

"Protected you?"

"Yes, from an angry grandma."

"An angry grandma?"

"An angry grandma with a bowie knife."

Stiles felt relieved for first time that day. They laughed until Derek winced, his chest hitching a bit. "Right, yeah," Stiles was pulling off the curb, "driving." 

He certainly didn't speed, but he pushed it. He started shimming out of his flannel. After pulling it off his arms (one sleeve inside out) he threw it at Derek. It lands on his face.

"For your arm, try not to bleed all over the car, please." Stiles hearing no reply glanced over to see one of Derek's classic faces. Eyes wide with raised eyebrows. "Well, I have a sheriff as a father and my hunter brothers just rolled into town. Having them find my car full of blood isn't an ideal situation."

Derek wraps it quickly, with experience. Stiles sighs, the fact that Derek has experience makes Stiles angry, angry that he had to learn, that he had to go through those same motions over and over. He was also relieved, that he could take care of himself.

"Adrenaline wearing off, huh?" He glances, multiple times, garnering no response. "Hey, sourwolf? Don't pass out on me."

"Sourwolf, really? It's been awhile since I've heard that. I'm awake, I can stay awake." His eyes were closed and his head was leaning back on the chair, but he was awake, he still had furrowed eyebrows.

Stiles could see Derek shift, it wasn't the first time he'd seen him heal, but usually they were interrupted by monsters or other people. "Tell me, what does it feel like? Healing so fast?"

Derek gives a small laugh, still shifting. "It itches, a lot. Everything all at once, what you feel but layered. The skin will be new, irritated, rarely leaves a scar."

Stiles wondered who Derek knew who'd sustained scars, he was all to smug with himself knowing all the scars Derek had, all the stories behind them. A small one on his knee from landing on the sidewalk curb, one on the knuckle of his ring finger from blocking an attack with a switchblade. A simple bar fight caused it, a man who was harassing passing women, Derek intervened the man pulled a knife, Derek decked him.

He had loved the story, hearing about it many times. When holding that hand, on walks or couches and beds, Stiles ran his fingers over it. There was barely a change in the skin, the scar so small.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter. Comments are always appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is very self indulgent, hope you guys enjoy! Remember, comments fuel my life!


End file.
